This invention relates to method and apparatus for withdrawing a tightly fitting cylindrical element from within a tubular support and more particularly to method and apparatus for removing a fuel gun from its tubular support on a boiler.
Stream boilers of power plants that are fired by fuel oil or gas employ a plurality of fuel guns through which fuel is forced into the fire box in a form optimized for combustion. The portion of the fuel gun that extends into the boiler has a cylindrical outer covering that engages a sleeve-like port welded to the boiler. When a fuel gun is shut off, it must be withdrawn from the gun port within an interval of several minutes if the gun is to be undamaged by the heat. The guns fit snugly within the gun ports, and they are often difficult to remove after having been in use, the high temperature operation causing them to be "frozen" in place. Various types of wedges, pry bars and hammers have been used for removal, but the process is awkward, slow and dangerous to equipment and maintenance personnel. The very narrow confines restrict access.